According to the 2006 census report, there are approximately 93,000 American Indian/Alaska Natives (AIAN) in the state of Washington (1.5% of the total population). Due to complex relationships between Tribes and local, state, and federal agencies, healthcare may be provided by the Tribe, local service providers, the state, an Indian Health Service facility, a Native Health Board, or by some combination of the above. This results in having very little empirical data available regarding health disparities as they are experienced by AIAN communities, especially in regards to mental health and substance abuse. Equally important, little is known about community-based programs that often incorporate Tribal values, practices, and beliefs, and show promise of being effective for reducing health disparities and promoting good health. A lack of funding and overburdened resources can result in decreased access to appropriate training for behavioral health service providers working with Native communities. In response to these issues, we convened the first highly successful WA State Tribal Healing and Wellness Conference in May, 2008 which was attended by over 150 members of AIAN communities and those who serve them. We are proposing to hold a second Native Healing and Wellness Conference in August 2009 that would bring together representatives from the federally and state recognized tribes and other AIAN communities and agencies in Washington State. The conference will include 2 panels: one with members from AIAN communities with experience in collaborative research and the use of indigenous methods and knowledge;and the second with expertise in the areas of health disparities and behavioral health issues among AIAN's. Six workshop sessions will be offered to address issues identified during the first conference: 1) DBT as adapted for use with Native clients;2) the use of traditional plants as food and medicine for treatment and prevention;3) historical trauma;4) treatment approaches for Native children;5) how to conduct Community Based and Tribally Based Participatory Research;and 6) supervision in Native clinics. CE credits will be available for mental health and substance abuse providers. The primary objectives of the conference are to: 1) provide specific clinical skills for working with AIAN communities regarding mental health and substance abuse;2) continue to build on our knowledge regarding substance abuse and mental health disparity issues of greatest concern to urban, rural, and reservation Native communities and practices that have been developed in Tribal communities to address such issues and show promise of being effective;and 3) provide an opportunity for Tribal organizations to connect and collaborate with researchers and research institutions, and to network with other Tribal communities. A conference report will document conference proceedings and continue to expand our knowledge base of effective approaches for reducing health disparities and promoting good health in AIAN communities.